


Vriska Stayin Alive

by mr_clockundstein



Series: Homesuck Song Parody [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_clockundstein/pseuds/mr_clockundstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another Homestuck Song Parody, Here is a link to the song. Please read along with the song playing to get a better experience. Oh and I may have messed with with Vriska's Quirk the 8 thing I mean XD well enjoy anyway.  http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_izvAbhExY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vriska Stayin Alive

Original song : Stayin' Alive - Bee Gees          ~HomeStuck Parody~  
    sung by Vriska Serket  
      
    Well you c8n tell 8y the  
    w8y i use my ch8rms  
    I'm 8 strong m8n's dre8m  
    No time to fl8rp  
      
    Scre8ming loud 8nd terezi  
    w8rns  
    I'll 8e kicked 8round  
    Since i w8s 8 gru8  
      
    It's 8lright  
    I'm ok8y  
    I c8n m8ke you look the  
    other w8y  
      
    Or we c8n try to      
    underst8nd the scr8tch  
    effect on our cl8n  
      
    Whether you're 8 troll  
    or whether you're 8 gru8  
    you're st8yin 8live, st8yin  
    8live  
      
    Feel the 8et8 8re8kin  
    8nd every8ody sh8kin,  
    8nd were st8yin 8live,  
    st8yin 8live  
      
    h8 h8 h8 h8 h8 st8yin  
    8live, st8yin 8live  
    h8 h8 h8 h8 st8yin  
    8live  
    Well now, I get tricked 8nd  
    I get tier  
    8nd if I c8n't get  
    either, tavros is gonn8 die  
      
    got the wings of thievin  
    on my 8oots  
    8nd I ste8l what I  
    just c8n't lose  
      
    I know it's 8ll right  
    I'm ok8y  
    I'll live to see 8nother  
    dre8m  
      
    You c8n try to  
    condescend  
    the scr8tch's work  
    on your 8est m8n  
      
    Whether you're 8 troll  
    or whether you're 8 gru8  
    you're st8yin 8live, st8yin  
    8live  
      
    Feel the 8et8 8re8kin  
    8nd every8ody sh8kin,  
    8nd were st8yin 8live,  
    st8yin 8live  
      
    H8 H8 H8 H8 come  
    get me terezi  
    H8 H8 H8 H8 i'm  
    st8yin 8live  
      
    my life is goin' nowhere  
    some8ody help me  
    T8vros kill me  
    ye8h  
      
    my life goin' nowhere  
    im 8leeding b8d  
    gonn8 survive  
      
      
    Well you c8n tell 8y the  
    w8y i use my ch8rms  
    I'm 8 strong m8n's dre8m  
    No time to fl8rp  
      
    Movies loud and john  
    so w8rm,  
    I've 8een knocked 8round  
    since I w8s a gru8  
  
    It's 8lright  
    I'm ok8y  
    I c8n m8ke you look the  
    other w8y  
      
    We can try to  
    understand  
    the Nick cage movie  
    Matchstick Men  
      
    Whether you're 8 grub  
    or whether you're pupa  
    you're st8yin 8live, st8yin  
    8live  
      
    feel john's he8rt 8re8kin'  
    8nd k8r8kt sh8kin'  
    8nd they were st8yin' 8live,  
    st8yin' 8live  
      
    H8 H8 H8 H8 I'm  
    st8yin 8live, st8yin 8live  
    H8 H8 H8 H8 st8yin 8live  
      
    His life's goin' nowhere  
    some8ody kill him  
    some8ody help me      
    ye8h  
      
    My life is goin' nowhere  
    some8ody help me  
    T8vros kill me  
    ye8h  
      
    I will survive!!!!!!!!


End file.
